


Perfect

by Mufffy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Jewish Jeremy Heere, M/M, Michael called him an angel, Trans Jeremy Heere, god what am i doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: I wrote this in 15 minutes and the ideas just popped inalso i didnt proof read it, oh wellJeremy cries and Michael comforts bOOM HAPPY ENDING





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> i told my friend i wrote this in 15 minutes and he said "kinky" i wanna punch him  
> Also trans jeremy is life

It was another one of Jeremy’s nights.

The ones where he was in the Michael’s bedroom, laying on the floor, crying as he was disgusted in himself completely. And the worst part was, Michael was always asleep

Jeremy knew better then to text Michael in the middle of the night when they had sleep overs, which was often but this is the first time he’d panicked about his body while Michael was there

He’d usually text Michael and he’d text him cute words on encouragement until he felt better. But Michael was asleep and Jeremy didn’t want to burden Michael with his problems

“Stupid” The voice kept saying, although the squip was gone the voice still haunted him, whispering all sorts of words to him

Pathetic,  
Cry baby,  
Worthless,  
Ugly,  
Not enough,

Because changing yourself wasn’t supposed to be a thing Jeremy did. He could change his whole appearance, his attitude, his posture and his talking, but not his gender

The squip had informed him that it was pointless but Michael knew it made Jeremy happy to be a boy, He also knew Jeremy just had bad days, he especially loved his good days, watching him walk around and smile being confident. But he knew Jeremy needed the extra love when he was sad

That’s always how it went, and with Jeremy’s crying, his soft sniffling and coughing as he choke on tears woke Michael up

He sat up in bed, first looking down at Jeremy at the foot of his bed, then reaching for his glasses making sure not to make any sound. He pulled the blankets back and sat on the ground behind Jeremy

“Jer-“ he started before he jumped, making sure to be extra quiet this time “Jer-bear?”

Jeremy just sniffled, glancing back at him “Y-yeah..?”

“You okay?” Michael reassured, keeping his voice light before moving to sit next to him. he’d only ever seen Jeremy cry once, when Michael had come to visit in the hospital

He just nodded before Michael frowned more “Okay well.. Is it okay if i hug you?” he asked causally, knowing the answer would most of the time be a yes, but he always made sure to check

Jeremy looked at him, lightly opening his mouth before shaking his head side ways, burying his face further into his knees, messing with the end of him pajama pants 

“That’s okay, Can I put an arm around you?” Michael waited patiently before Jeremy nodded, letting his shoulders relax a little until he flinched, Michael feeling it in his shoulder before lightly squeezing “It’s okay Jeremy, Everything’s gonna be okay..”

Jeremy just nodded and looked up “It’s just, i-it’s not fair Micah..” Michael winced extremely quietly at the nickname, knowing Micah was all Jeremy could put out when he was sad

“No, it’s never fair, but i promise you- God just left you unfinished, He was working so hard on you, but he wanted you to decide for yourself what you wanted to be” Michael smiled, kissing Jeremy’s forehead

Jeremy blinked, half snorting as his face went a light pink “M-Michael.. Im Jewish” he quickly said before breaking into laughter, snorting away his tears

Michael smiled and giggled lightly “You can keep telling me and i;ll never forget it either!” he snorted himself, rubbing Jeremy’s shoulder

“But Mikey.. It’s just,, Hard sometimes” his mouth went back to a frown before wiping his eyes

Michael hummed at this and smiled again “Hey Jerry, How about that hug now?” he smiled, opening his arms a little before Jeremy hugged him tightly, climbing into Michael’s lap this time as he nuzzled into Michael’s neck

“Perfect..” he mumbled, still lightly sniffling

“Sniffle the tears away baby boy, because Angels don’t cry of sadness. They cry of love and happiness, which is perfect for describing you!” Michael smiled, kissing Jeremy’s forehead once last time before hearing his soft snore

**Author's Note:**

> Omg it's short =U  
> yeah i dont,, i dont care, its for making up for the other fan fics im working super hard on hush


End file.
